Morning Moon
by jessie-edward
Summary: This is another story after Stephenie Meyer's story Twilight. I am sure that you will love it. Thanks R


**Morning Moon-chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any characters from the Twilight series  
A/N this is my story, so I'll do whatever I want with it! But still feel free to review!  
**Bella's POV  
"She's here Edward, its Vic…" Edward cut me off again, with his soft, velvet voice.  
"Don't worry Bella, she's just mad, let her cool down. Who knows what she'll do if you anger her any further."  
"Edward, how can tell me not to worry, when she's coming for all of us this time? Why don't you understand? This is worst than last time."  
He just looked at me like nothing was wrong, like we were all perfectly fine. But his eyes said it all and he was as worried as I was. How can he stay so calm when all this happening, when Nessie is at stake here, his own daughter?  
"Bella, this is not the time to panic. I know you're concerned, we all are. But my family's keeping an eye on her. We want her to cool off, but I want you to cool off as well." Then without warning (well to me cause I'm not a mind reader) Nessie walked inside.  
"Hey mom, what's up dad?" She spoke very quickly with a beautiful high voice.  
"Nothing darling, your mother's just worried about…"  
"Nessie, you are not to leave this house no matter what", I rudely interrupted Edward.  
"Mom? Dad? What are you guys talking about? Did something happen?"  
"Nessie, I think you should listen to your mother, this once. Um... just go to your room and do your homework"  
"But dad what about…"  
"NESSIE NOW!" I practically screamed at the top of my lungs. I was the type of person to overreact just a little bit.  
"OK fine", she finally said and walked away. I got up and felt the tears at the back of my eyes, the ones that would never fall. I heard Edward whisper my name until it became too soft to hear. I just kept walking in the other direction, hoping it would take away all the pain I've cause my family, but it couldn't and that was the cold hard truth.  
The pain my family was in. I knew I had no chances against Victoria on my own, which meant Edward…  
Which led to the whole coven including…Nessie.  
I had to something quick. I don't know what, but it had to be done. Different plans kept invading my mind, glad that Edward couldn't read them. As my thoughts trailed off, I got back home. Jasper must have felt the tension and put me at ease very quickly. But I wanted to feel pain, the pain I couldn't feel for my family, so I gave him a sharp look and he backed off immediately.

The rest of the day passed by in a breeze. I just kept wandering around till twilight, till night, till now. I even managed to bump into Edward at times. I could tell he was concerned and confused, letting me figure things out for myself.  
2 days later  
The last time I even bothered checking the time, it was 1:00. Edward was downstairs, with the TV on full blast, even though he had no trouble hearing it. He was busy watching a boring rerun of jeopardy. He may have not noticed but I heard a screeching coming form the window of Nessie's room.  
I ran full speed and arrived in 2 seconds to see what was going on. All of a sudden my hands were shaky, but nothing except this particular picture could make them shake. She was sound asleep, but then I saw it. Victoria. In our house. Beside my daughter. If I were still human , I'd be shivering all over. She started slowly across the room, coming towards me in the dark. The silence was screaming , and my throat couldn't manage to make a sound, all that came out was a very quiet squeak.  
She wasn't looking directly at me now, concentrating on something behind me. I feared it would be someone, I couldn't imagine it, Alice, Emmet all in danger, and worst, Edward.  
I suddenly turned and fell to the ground, clumsy, even for a vampire. The rest was all a blur, he had got Nessie out of the room and everyone came rushing into the room. Alice shut the door behind her warning me, "Bella, you're a newborn and still dangerous . Stay out here."  
I was in the living room with Nessie still asleep beside me. I was stroking her perfect bronze curls when only Edward returned from the horrible scene.  
"Edward…"  
"Don't worry. She's with Emmet, Jasper and Carlisle, Alice and Rosalie are helping them out. Better to keep Jacob away from her"  
I sighed with relief as I knew she was gone and Jacob especially was safe. But a part of me feared she would come back. She found a way to do it before, why cant it happen again? She was waiting for everyone to forget her, the way they had before and attack me.  
Sitting all around me were Esme, Edward and now Rosalie and Alice. Victoria's glare was stuck in my head, a perfect image to frighten anyone , enough to make me clench my hands. She was out there waiting. I knew that for a fact.


End file.
